Conventionally, a number of robots (including stuffed animals) have been developed such that they start acting when a touch switch is pressed or when they detect voice at a level equal to or higher than a predetermined level, and have been put on the market as toys, etc.
However, with the conventional robots, the relationship of the behaviors of the robots with a touch-switch pressing operation and a voice input is fixed, and the user cannot change the behaviors of the robots according to the liking of the user. Therefore, the robots only repeat several limited behaviors, thereby boring most of the users.